


That T-Shirt

by sapoeysap



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Other, light mention of sex but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 20:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5840746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapoeysap/pseuds/sapoeysap
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn’s weakness was Poe in a loose light brown shirt<br/>Rey’s weakness was also Poe in the loose light brown shirt<br/>Poe’s main weakness was Finn and Rey stealing glances at him in his shirt</p>
            </blockquote>





	That T-Shirt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic uploaded to Ao3. I struggle with getting tenses right so please feel free to tell me off for that.  
> Written at the reuqest of my boyfriend, who adores these three together and made me go agaisnt my true Kylux feelings. 
> 
> Background established Finn/Poe/Rey. Set after TFA in the Resistance base.

Finn’s weakness was Poe in a loose light brown shirt, it brought out his skin tone, his eyes, his everything. Finn couldn’t handle it.  
Rey’s weakness was also Poe in the loose light brown shirt. She loved when the wind blew, pulling the shirt tighter to Poe, emphasising his abs, or when the wind blew the shirt upwards and she could sneak a glance at the soft hair that grazed his stomach.  
Poe’s main weakness was Finn and Rey stealing glances at him in his shirt. His other weakness was himself in the shirt, he knew he looked good.

Rey had hatched a plan, she just had to get Finn alone to implement it. Meeting In the room the three shared seemed risky, so she settled on cornering Finn in the hanger, in full view of Poe, just to wind him up.

“Finn, you know Poe’s shirt, the brown one”  
Finn’s eyes lit up at mention of the shirt.  
“I have a plan to steal it”  
Finn giggled, a pure deep sound, Rey could not help but smile.  
“How?” Finn replied after the giggles had subsided.  
“Next time he showers, go in with him” she paused as her lover glares at her, as if he wouldn’t get in the shower with Poe anyway. “I take the shirt from the drawers”  
“Okay that’s good, but what do we do with the shirt?”  
This is where Rey’s eyes gleamed  
“I take two pairs of his boxers too and bam. New sleeping clothes for both of us”  
Rey kissed Finns cheek, span around and walked away, leaving Finn behind with a gleeful smile. Sensing that Poe had seen them and was heading towards Finn rapidly, she force projected into Finn’s mind,  
“Tell him we were discussing how good his ass looked in those pants that will leave him smug for the rest of the day” and with that she retreated and was gone.  
Finn had dutifully related the false conversation matter to Poe, who promptly invited Finn back to the shared room, so, as Poe put it, Finn could really clarify how good his ass looked.

Rey heard her two men as they made it to the door, hushed giggles and the faint sound of kissing. She slunk down into her carefully concealed hiding place, behind the curtain, and listened out for the hiss of the shower. The moment the hiss occurred she sprang into action, rifling through Poe’s drawers, until she found the shirt. ‘Victory’ she thought to herself as she picked up two pairs of boxers, hiding all of the clothing in a bag. As she was about to sneak out of the room she heard a sharp moan, definitely belonging to Finn. In that split second the plan changed. Rey hid the bag in her drawers, piling her own clothes over it and chose to join the boys in the bathroom. Finn smiled back as she joined them, a knowing smile on his face.  
Once they were done in the shower, Rey projected to Finn’s mind the location of the clothes and took her turn distracting Poe.  
“Uh Rey, why are you guys giving me so much attention today? I mean, my ass isn’t that good… well okay maybe it is” Poe was cocky, and needy for the attention. Rey loved this about him and Finn, they just needed and rightfully deserved attention.  
“You deserve it, slaving away in the hanger all day, looking so cute and pouty while we run around and you can’t join us.” She paused “and well, you’ve been looking so good recently and we haven’t had time together that much, I think you’ve needed this more than you would let on”  
Poe just smiled back lovingly, he was impressed with how she knew what he wanted without himself realising it. Chalking it down to her ways with the force, he let it slide and placed a soft kiss on her lips, presuming the small grin he felt as their lips met was down to the kiss. Truthfully it was Rey’s smile of success as she felt Finn find the clothes bag.

Finn out in the room, had torn his towel off and put Poe’s boxers on delicately and making sure to breath in the pilots soft musky scent, placed the shirt and the other pair of boxers down outside the bathroom door. He tried something Rey had taught him about force thoughts, and tried to project his as loud as he could.  
“I’ve placed the clothes in the corner by the door”  
It worked, as she replied with a  
“Thank you”  
Finn made himself comfortable on the bed, choosing to stay out of the sheets and hoping his lover would notice the change in underwear.  
Which of course Poe did. The moment he walked out of the bathroom, cockily as Finn dutifully noted, he would ask Rey about what they did in there later. Poe let out a gasp, nay a moan.  
“Finn, are those my boxers?” a nod in reply “Well fine, you do look cute, you can keep them on”  
Poe walked to his drawer to find his sleeping clothes and as he turned back round he found Rey had joined Finn on the bed, clad in his beloved brown shirt and boxers.  
“This is what you’ve been scheming all day, my ass feels betrayed.” Poe pouted.  
Poe was sated, both his lovers were gorgeous, even more gorgeous in his own clothes.  
“Thank force I’m the best pilot in the Galaxy” he mumbled under his breath, because if he wasn’t he never would have found these two and never would have got to see this sight.


End file.
